


plays well with others

by Cosanova



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Canon, also has catra interacting w the other rebels, catra leaves the horde, kind of a catra character study, scorpia and entrapta go with her cause i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosanova/pseuds/Cosanova
Summary: Catra may have left the Horde, but that doesn't mean she's ready to join the Rebellion.





	plays well with others

Adjusting is hard for Catra.

Bright Moon is nothing like the Horde. There are so many rules, things she’s not allowed to do — and at the same time, there is a terrifying amount of freedom. Not that the rebels have really come to trust her (Catra suspects that they may never fully accept her allegiance), but it’s not like they’ve got her locked in a cage, either.

Adora probably has something to do with that.

Catra grimaces. Adora — She-Ra — whoever she is, everybody worships her here. They listen to her, they _care_ about her. And she cares about them, which, like, it’s _fine_ , but at the same time, Catra misses the days when she had Adora all to herself. She doesn’t like sharing, especially not when she has to share with an army of soldiers determined to destroy her old home.

But Adora is their leader, and that’s… just another thing Catra’s gotta adjust to.

Besides, it’s better for them here. That’s what Adora keeps telling her, and so Catra keeps telling it to herself. It’s better here. Safer. She can be okay.

(She’ll believe it one of these days. She _will_.)

 

* * *

 

She has her own room now, and it is _huge_. Honestly, Catra doesn’t even understand what half the things they’ve given her _do_ , but she figures she’ll just ignore it until she finds out. Besides, it’s not like she can just go ask some _princess_ for help. She’d rather die than admit she knows anything less than they do.

She spends her first night tossing and turning on her brand new, too soft cot. The room is overwhelmingly silent, lacking in the rumblings of the heating duct and the quiet breathing of Horde cadets she’s grown so used to. Not to mention the fact that this is her first night away from the base in years. Needless to say, it’s all a little scary.

A quiet knock sounds from the door and Catra freezes, convinced that Angella has changed her mind and is here to have her thrown out of the castle. She tries to come up with a compelling argument as to why she should stay, but there’s nothing. She can’t even convince herself that she belongs here.

“Catra?” The door creaks open and Adora peers through.

Catra lets out a breath. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora steps into the room uncertainly, closing the door behind her. “I just, um… I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Oh, y’know…” Catra’s head lolls to the side. “I’m great. Never been better. I love blindly turning against everything I’ve ever known to go live in a castle full of people who hate me.”

Adora frowns. “Nobody hates you, Catra.”

Catra snorts. “Tell that to Glimmer.”

“Glimmer… takes a while to warm up to new people,” Adora says. “Honestly, she didn’t even begin to think about trusting me until she met She-Ra.”

Catra’s ears flatten at the mention of She-Ra. “Too bad we can’t all be her.”

“Hey, I…” Adora sinks onto the bed, shoulders slumping. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just…”

She kicks her feet up, stretching out on the cot. Tentatively, Catra lays down beside her, careful to leave some space between them.

“I missed you, y’know,” Adora murmurs. “I thought about you every day.”

Catra exhales shakily. “Then why didn’t you come back?”

“You know why.” The pillow rustles as Adora shakes her head. “I couldn’t just stand by and watch as they hurt people.”

“They hurt _me._ ” It comes out more forcefully than Catra had intended it to, but it’s late and she’s feeling tired and hurt. The day is weighing down on her, and this whole conversation is suddenly too much. She sits up and lets her feet dangle over the edge of the cot, facing away from Adora.

“They hurt me,” she says again, quieter this time. “But that didn’t matter to you, did it?”

Adora doesn't speak for a long time, and Catra grows more and more uncomfortable with every second that passes.

“I was wrong,” Adora says finally. “I should have fought for you. You matter to me more than anyone else, and I left you behind.

“But the Horde raised me,” she continues. “And Shadow Weaver hurt me, too. I wanted to protect you, Catra, but I didn’t think— I didn’t know that things could be any different. I always thought that that was just the way things were. I mean, you _know_ how hard it was to break out of their hold. _You’re still wearing your badge_.”

Catra swallows hard and brings a hand up to the green badge protectively. “You had to know—”

“I didn’t.” Adora’s voice is absolute, unwavering. “If I had known, I would have saved us a long time ago.”

A warm hand rests on Catra’s shoulder and she sinks into the touch. Adora rises, moves to stand before Catra. Her eyes are wide, imploring, and Catra finds herself leaning in, ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, and means it.

“I’m sorry, too,” Adora replies. “Now, come on. Let’s go to bed.”

Catra nods slowly and lets herself be pulled back down into Adora’s side.

She falls asleep with a strange warmth in her chest and Adora’s breath in her ear.

 

* * *

 

And she wishes that were it.

She wishes that one night could’ve fixed everything, and that they could go back to normal. But nothing is normal anymore. Everything’s strange, unfamiliar.

And something from that night feels… unfinished.

 

* * *

 

Adora leaves every morning to lead an army of rebels, and Catra is left to wander the castle. She tries to stay out of sight, exploring the large, empty halls and keeping a low profile. Sometimes she slinks into Adora’s room and naps in the sun until she returns.

It’s a life more relaxed than she ever thought she’d have.

But she’s restless. She spent her whole life on the wrong side of a war, and now that she’s left, she’s lost. Adora has a purpose, Entrapta has a purpose, even Scorpia is fitting in. It seems like every ex-Horde member is doing absolutely _fine_ in the Rebellion. Everyone except her.

It’s frustrating, to say the least. She doesn’t like feeling useless.

“You could always, oh, I don’t know, actually _join_ the Rebellion,” Scorpia says one day at dinner when she voices her feelings.

“What, you mean like, join the war?” Catra scoffs. “I may have turned against Hordak, but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to team up with a bunch of princesses.”

“Come on, Catra.” Scorpia nudges her shoulder and Catra grumbles unhappily. “They’re not so bad. Things are good here. Food’s good, rooms are nice. Plus, I don’t have to deal with Shadow Weaver watching me all the time. Now she is scary.”

“Things weren’t so bad there, either,” Catra lies.

“Then why’d you leave?” Scorpia asks. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you did. Even if the others didn’t like my family, they’ve been pretty nice to me. But if you weren’t ready to rebel, why go to Bright Moon?”

Catra just presses her lips together. Across the dining room, Adora is waiting in line to get her food. She laughs as Bow attempts to balance an apple on his head and fails miserably.

“I guess it just felt right.”

 

* * *

 

Sometimes she joins Entrapta in the labs.

It’s less about the princess’s company and more about the fact that her machines get very warm and are just the right size for Catra to drape herself over. And if Entrapta’s chatter has grown kinda comforting, well, that can’t be helped.

Adora comes down sometimes, too. She’ll prop her feet up on anything Entrapta assures her won’t explode and nod and make little “mm hmm” noises as she plays with Catra’s fingers. At first, Catra had shied away from the touch, but eventually she’d come to accept it.

“It’s different here,” Adora had told her, rubbing circles into her palm. “This is okay now, if you’re okay with it.”

“Okay,” Catra nodded, a low sound rumbling from her chest. “This is okay.”

Entrapta’s always too caught up in her work to notice their exchanges, and that’s kind of exactly how Catra likes it. Tucked away in a little corner of Etheria, warm and happy, with Adora by her side.

 

* * *

 

Glimmer still glares at her when they pass each other in the halls.

Adora keeps telling her that things will get better, but Catra doesn’t exactly share in that confidence. And hey, Glimmer’s not wrong to hate her. She kinda thinks that Angella would have had her locked up for the rest of her life had Adora not been there to vouch for her. But still, she wishes she could do something about it.

It’s not that she feels _bad_ about what she did. At the time, that was what she’d needed to do to survive. It’s just that Glimmer is Adora’s friend. And Adora keeps talking about how she can’t wait until she and Bow and everyone can get along, and, well… she wants to make Adora happy.

So that’s how she ends up at Glimmer’s door, tail twitching anxiously as she paces back and forth.

 _This is stupid_ , she decides finally. _It doesn’t matter what I say_.

Before she can leave, the door creaks open and she comes face to face with Glimmer.

“Oh, uh…” Catra scratches at her ear nervously. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Glimmer states flatly, then spares a quick glance to Catra’s green force captain badge, tucked away under the jacket she’d borrowed from Adora earlier that day. “What do you want?”

Catra’s eyes narrow in annoyance, but she bites back her snarky response. “I’m, uh. I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry,” Glimmer deadpans.

“Yeah.” Catra nods. The hall is tensely silent.

“Do you wanna keep going with that, or..?” Glimmer raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, you’re really gonna make me do this,” Catra mumbles. “I’m sorry that I kidnapped you and your friend, alright? I… I was on the wrong side of this fight and I hurt you and your family, and…” She shakes her head. “I’m sorry. Is that good enough for you?”

“ _Good enough for me_?” Glimmer scoffs. “Your people tore my family apart. You hurt my friends, you _killed my father_ , I—” She takes a breath and delicately wipes the tears from her eyes.

“I have to go,” she says finally.

“Okay.” Catra steps out of her way. “I—”

 _I’m sorry_ , she thinks.

But she was right. It really doesn’t matter what she says.

 

* * *

 

“I heard about what you did.”

Catra pauses and glances over her shoulder to see Bow. She’d been on her way to Adora’s room (they’d determined it was easier for Catra to sneak in than the other way around, and besides, nobody ever came looking for her).

“Oh?” She asks, feigning disinterest.

“Yes, oh.” Bow smiles warmly. “Look, I know it was hard to tell, but it really meant a lot to Glimmer that you apologized.”

“Pfft.” Catra’s ears twitch quickly. “Sure didn’t seem like it.”

“Well, it did,” Bow insists. “And I’m sure it meant a lot to Adora that you tried.”

“Like I’d ever tell Adora I apologized to a princess,” Catra spits. “I’m not doing this for a trophy, or because I felt bad. Glimmer’s family _runs things_ around here. This was just—”

 _What I needed to do_ , she thinks. _To survive_.

And then her stomach clenches, because is this really her? Someone who puts themself before anyone else, who will do anything to stay safe? She’d thought, somehow, that she’d be _better_ once she rejoined Adora. Hasn’t she changed at all since she left the Horde?

“Catra?” Bow waves his hand back and forth. “You okay?”

“I have to go,” Catra blurts, and ducks into Adora’s room, closing the door quickly behind her. Adora looks up from her place on the bed, grinning lopsidedly. Her face falls when she notices Catra’s mood.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, instantly on her feet and gripping Catra’s arms.

“Nothing.” Catra shakes her off and makes her way to the bed.

“Catra.” Adora follows close behind her. “Catra, wait. What is it?”

Catra stills, fighting back a growl. “I talked to Glimmer today.”

“Oh.” Adora hesitates. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess it didn’t… go well?”

Catra sighs. “Adora, am I… Any different than I was in the Horde?”

“What do you mean?”

“Am I like, a better person or whatever?” Her tail coils nervously. Adora steps beside her.

“Catra, you left your home. Your family. You abandoned it all because you knew it was wrong. That makes you a good person.”

“No, that makes _you_ a good person,” Catra counters. “I didn’t leave because I wanted to be good, Adora. I left because I missed you.”

A hand brushes her elbow and she turns and tucks herself into Adora’s side.

“What happened?” Adora asks gently.

“I don’t know,” Catra admits. “I wanted to apologize, but then I started thinking, and—” she sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t know if I did it because I felt sorry for what I did or because I thought it would get me what I wanted.”

“And what do you want?”

Catra closes her eyes, leans further into Adora. “I want to stay here,” she whispers. “With you.”

Adora’s thumb rubs against her forearm. “Catra, you don’t need Glimmer’s permission to stay here. You don’t need anyone’s permission. They couldn’t keep you away from me if they tried.”

“But—” Catra objects, but Adora holds up a hand.

“One year ago, back in the Horde, you wouldn’t have apologized to anyone for anything, regardless of what it would get you,” Adora murmurs. “You never said sorry to Shadow Weaver when you skipped cadet meetings, or to us when you showed up late for training.”

“That’s different,” Catra mumbles.

“Maybe.” Adora’s voice goes soft. “But I think you’re different, too. You’re trying, and that’s hard. Unlearning a lifetime of lessons isn’t something that just happens. But as long as you’re here with me, I know we can get better. We already are.”

Catra’s head comes to lightly rest on Adora’s shoulder. “You promise?”

Adora’s touch moves from her forearm to her hand. She nods as she laces their fingers together.

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Catra can’t shake the feeling that something’s changed between them.

The air feels charged whenever they’re together, and Adora keeps looking at her like she’s waiting for something to happen, but Catra can’t figure out what. Bow and Glimmer still don’t quite know how to act around her, but Glimmer doesn’t glare quite so angrily anymore.

Catra still lounges in Entrapta’s labs, still creeps around the castle’s back halls until Adora comes back. But now when Adora returns, they stay side by side until morning comes, unless Catra decides to skip dinner or Adora has a princesses-only post-battle meeting to attend. Catra’s room stays untouched, the bed cold and empty every night. At some point, she stops trying to remember where it is.

And Catra is _good._

Well, she’s trying. She keeps trying, even when Angella refuses to address her as anything but the “former Horde soldier,” and even when Perfuma and Mermista look at her like she could snap and start swinging at any second. And as discouraging as it is, she doesn’t let it deter her.

It doesn’t matter if nobody else believes in her. Adora believes in her.

That’s all she needs.

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t bother keeping track of the time anymore.

Every day is essentially the same: she wakes up with Adora, watches her leave, and then either slinks around alone or spends time with Scorpia or Entrapta until she returns. So it comes as a huge surprise when the Princess Prom rolls around again.

“Didn’t this just happen?” She complains when Adora steps into the room holding up the invitation scroll.

“Yeah, like, a year ago,” Adora laughs. “You’ve been here longer than you think.”

“You’re really going to go again, huh?” Catra grumbles. “Wasn’t last year enough of a disaster for you?”

“Last year, you were bouncing off the walls and distracting me while your team kidnapped my friends,” Adora quips. “This year will be different.”

“And why’s that?” Catra drawls.

“Because this year, you’re going as my plus one.”

Catra whips around, staring at Adora with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

“You heard me.” Adora looks up from the scroll and teasingly holds out her hand. “Come on, Catra. Be my date to the dance. Let loose, have some fun.”

“Uh, no.” Catra shakes her head, ears flat. “I’m not going to that stupid dance.”

“Not even for me?” Adora pouts. “Please?”

And Catra’s resolve crumbles.

“Fine,” she groans. “But you don’t get to ditch me as soon as we get inside.”

“I don’t think that would be very good date etiquette,” Adora chuckles, and Catra’s heart skips a beat.

 

* * *

 

It’s Perfuma’s turn to host the prom.

Which, like, _thank god_. Catra doesn’t know if she could handle another dance in the Kingdom of Frostbite. Honestly, she doesn’t know if she can handle another dance at all, especially with Adora acting all… _weird_ about it.

It’s not like she’s being super formal or anything. That would probably be less weird. No, she treats the whole “be my date” thing completely normally. Like they’re just two kids going to a dance together, like that’s just something they do.

And maybe it’s normal for everybody else. The rebels grew up going to dances, getting dressed up and being all formal. But this isn’t something Catra’s ever _done_ before — not without some kind of malicious intent, anyway. Dances aren’t her idea of fun, and she knows they aren’t Adora’s, either.

So why does she seem so excited?

She gets ready with Scorpia again this year. Adora’s having a whole fashion show with Bow and Glimmer, and as much as Catra’d like to see Adora in a series of ultra-flattering dresses, it’s not really her thing. Instead, Scorpia takes her into town to go suit shopping. They wander aimlessly, unhurried, with Catra often having to pause to let Scorpia fawn over a cutesy decoration or shiny necklace. At the tailor’s, Catra reaches for the first thing she sees that isn’t absolutely appalling (and honestly she can’t really tell the difference between this outfit and the one from last year, which is fine because that’s what she’d wanted to wear, anyway) and stands still in bored silence as the seamstress takes it in. It’s almost time to leave when they get back to the castle, but Bow’s standing guard outside Adora’s room and won’t let her in.

“Sorry, Catra,” he says with a smile. “I’m not allowed to let anyone in until Adora says it’s okay.”

“Glimmer’s in there,” Catra argues, halfheartedly trying to push her way inside.

“Glimmer’s helping her get ready,” Bow counters. “So I don’t think Adora cares if she sees her.”

“Whatever,” Catra grumbles, but she knows it’s a lost cause. Bow isn’t going to let her in, so she sighs deeply and sits on the floor to wait.

Finally, after what seems like ages, Glimmer appears out of thin air. Catra jumps, then scowls — she still isn’t used to that.

“Sorry,” Glimmer mumbles, and she does actually look a little sorry. “Anyway, allow me to present to you, Adora, Princess of Power!”

Catra rolls her eyes at the title, but rises as the door opens, anyway. And there’s Adora, looking stunningly beautiful in a dark red dress.

“Always gotta steal my color, huh?” Catra jokes, but Adora shakes her head, eyes soft.

“You look amazing,” she says earnestly.

Catra scoffs and glances away. “Yeah, you would go for girls in suits.”

And maybe she should’ve said something more romantic, like _you look amazing, too_ (or preferably something better) but Adora just laughs and says, “Bet that’s why you wore it, huh?”

“In your dreams,” Catra jabs. “Now come on, let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

Prom is in full swing by the time they arrive, no thanks to the fact that Bow had insisted on stopping by Mermista’s castle to pick up her and Sea Hawk. But Perfuma, who is (thankfully) much more lax about the Princess Prom rules, still greets them joyfully and directs them to the table full of floral accessories. Adora chooses a dark red carnation and slips it over Catra’s wrist.

“It’s a corsage,” she explains. “They’re kind of like presents, I guess, but for dances.”

“Weird,” Catra mutters, but she lets Adora lead her to the dance floor, anyway.

“Attention everyone!” Perfuma calls. “It is my pleasure to announce that we may now _officially_ begin our first dance.”

Catra chuckles. “They really waited up for us, huh?”

And when she turns around she finds Adora across from her, one hand raised. Catra mirrors her, feels a sense of deja vu.

“Last time we did this, you tried to kill me,” Adora hedges.

“I never wanted you to die,” Catra replies.

“I know.” Adora spins to her left, into Catra’s shoulder. “But look where we are now. Together again, on the same side. The right side.”

Catra huffs. “I’m on your side, Adora. Not the Rebellion’s, not the Horde’s.”

Adora’s eyes shine happily. “Still.”

The music swells, and as Mermista sweeps Adora away, Catra finds herself across from Scorpia.

“How’s it going?”

Catra shrugs. “Adora’s being weird.”

“Weird how?” They turn in place.

“I don’t know. Softer, I guess.”

“Well duh,” Scorpia laughs. “Isn’t that how people act on dates?”

“This isn’t a date,” Catra says immediately.

“Kinda looks like one.” The music swells again, and Scorpia shrugs, spinning back towards Entrapta. And then Adora’s by her side again, circling slowly.

“They’ve got vanilla cake at the refreshments table,” is all she says.

“You don’t like vanilla.”

“Well, you can’t exactly eat chocolate.”

Catra frowns. “Can too.”

“Last time you were sick for a whole day,” Adora reminds her. “You like vanilla more, anyway.”

“It tastes better.” Catra leads Adora into a spin. “You know, we could have cake anytime. Doesn’t need to be at a dance.”

“I’m so glad you’ve embraced Bright Moon’s hardworking kitchen staff so readily,” Adora quips. “And I know you didn’t want to come tonight, but I’m glad you’re here.”

Catra can’t stop herself from asking, “Why?”

“What do you mean _why_?” Adora laughs. “I like you and I’m happy that I get to spend time with you.”

Catra looks away, uncomfortable. “That’s cheesy.”

“Well, I mean it.” There’s a little more steel in Adora’s voice now, and it makes Catra’s ears twitch.

“You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave the Fright Zone when you were still fighting for them,” Adora continues. “Leading the Rebellion was so hard without you — I can’t imagine what it was like in the Horde. I— I don’t think I could’ve made it if you were the one who’d left.”

Adora’s expression turns sad. The lighthearted atmosphere has dissipated between them, and Catra doesn’t really know what to do now. “Hey, c’mon,” she tries. “We’re together now, right? And it’s not like I didn’t miss you, too.”

“It’s not the same,” Adora says solemnly. Catra’s hands come to rest at her back, guiding her into a dip.

“How is it not the same?” She asks. Adora’s mouth flattens, and Catra can practically hear the gears turning in her head. The music changes, and Catra takes that as her cue to end the dance, but before she can move Adora takes a deep breath and blurts, “Catra, I’m in love with you.”

And they freeze. People around them are beginning to laugh and make their way from the dance floor, but the two of them just stand in place, staring at each other with wide eyes.

“Um.” Adora pulls back, tripping over herself as she does so. Catra reaches out on instinct, but she’s already righted herself, looking sheepishly at the ground.

“Look, I-” she takes another breath. “I know it’s a lot. And we’re not really used to this whole… thing.” She gestures vaguely to the space between them.

“But when I found you in my room the day you left the Horde, I realized that I’d been kind of numb without you.” Adora squints, then shakes her head. “That sounds stupid, but I… I just…”

Catra thinks back to her time as Force Captain. Her anger, the feeling of betrayal. The way she’d thrown herself into training and taken on missions without so much as a second thought. She thinks about her dreams: dreams of Adora, of escaping, of the two of them finally leaving the Fright Zone together.

She thinks of all of this and feels something flaring in her chest. And, well, Adora is _right there_ , and Catra’s never had great impulse control.

So she surges forward and kisses her.

 

* * *

 

Adora’s lips are soft and glossy and warm in the final rays of sun. Her hands come to tug at Catra’s hair, pulling her closer. Catra scratches encouragingly at the back of Adora’s neck, and she sighs appreciatively.

Kissing her is like nothing Catra’s ever done before. This is new and scary and exciting, and it makes her feel like she’s been waiting her whole life for this one moment. And when Adora pulls away and Catra opens her eyes, it’s like everything’s changed.

“Wow,” Adora murmurs.

“I, um.” Catra blinks slowly and Adora laughs. “I- what are you-?”

“You’re purring,” Adora teases. Catra blushes and scowls.

“Shut up,” she grumbles. “It’s not like I can stop.”

“Aw,” Adora continues, “You’re all happy.”

“I am not!” Catra insists, but she can’t fight the smile that crosses her face. And Adora’s smiling too, looking brighter and happier and more free than Catra’s seen her look in a long time, maybe even since they were kids.

“I love you,” Adora says again, and Catra can only nod in response, unsure of what she’s supposed to do. But that seems to be enough, because Adora pulls her back in for another kiss, and she can’t really bring herself to care about how she’s meant to be acting when the world around them is melting away.

And she still has some adjusting to do. Still has some lessons to unlearn, some apologies to make. There’s still a long way to go before she’ll be willing to call herself _good_. But this moment? Tangled in Adora’s arms, eyes drooping, heart full?

This is a good start.

 

* * *

 

That night, Catra takes off her Force Captain badge and throws it to the back of Adora’s closet to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> catra: i'd never tell adora i apologized to a princess  
> catra two seconds later: so i talked to glimmer
> 
> our girl's got some shit to work through before she's gonna be ready to say i love you back.
> 
> edit: rewatched the prom ep and realized that the ball is only supposed to happen every decade, which kinda debases the whole "get together" part of this fic, but i'm gonna leave it because i like it
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @cosanova


End file.
